japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Samurai Deeper Kyo (Anime)
Samurai Deeper Kyo (サムライ ディーパー キョウ) is a anime series that was created, written and illustrated by Akimine Kamijyo. The series aired in Japan on July 2, 2002 to December 23, 2002. The English version aired on July 31, 2006 to November 25, 2006. Just like with the Fruits Basket (Anime), this anime has a total of 26 episodes. The English version was acquired by Media Blasters under its AnimeWorks label in 2003. The English version briefly aired on Encore network channels in the United States. In the year 1600, during the battle of Sekigahara, warriors Kyoshiro Mibu and "Demon Eyes" Kyo - the legendary slayer of a thousand men - engaged in fierce combat. Both men disappeared when a meteor crashed in the battlegrounds. Four years later, Kyoshiro is spotted on a rural highway, acting as a traveling medicine salesman. He is captured by the female bounty hunter Yuya Shiina when she discovers that deep inside him is the dormant personality of "Demon Eyes" Kyo himself. Plot During a war Kyo and Kyoshiro battle each other while Yukimura Sanada, Sasuke Sarutobi, and Saizo Kirigakure arrive at the battle ground where Kyo and Kyoshiro continuing fighting. Meanwhile, Kyo destroys Kyoshire's sword and tells him that he lost and should give up. Then, Yukimura comes and tells them to stop because Sakuya creates a meteor raining down on the battle field. As Yukimura, Sasuke and Saizo run as Yukimura calls out to Kyoshiro but to no avail. The two stay on the battlefield until a explosion happens. Then four years later, Kyoshiro meets Yuya Shiina and then a demon attacks them. The demon was actually a guy who fought in the war four years ago. The demon beats up Kyoshiro, but Kyo takes over his body. Kyo returns and vows that nothing will stand in his way, not even Kenyou or a Samurai. He beats the demon and goes after Yuya. However when he finally gets to Yuya, Kyoshiro regains control of his body. Later on during the night, the two met a strange women. As they stay at a village, some people want Kyoshiro dead. But the strange women Kyoshiro met earlier is only interested in Demon Eyes Kyo. It turns out that the samurai village is being terrorized by a gang of hired assassins. One of them challenges Kyoshiro, thinking he is Demon Eyes Kyo. Benitora, another one of the gang changes sides to save him. Shirogarasu, the last remaining assassin, comes to challenge both Kyoshiro and Benitora. This new opponent is too strong, and Kyoshiro is forced to call upon the Demon Eyes Kyo's power. The warlike Kyo has now completely taken over Kyoshiro's body. He meets the charismatic samurai Yukimura Sanada at an in, and they are later attacked by a mysterious ninja girl, Mahiro. Mahiro accuses Kyo for killing her sister, and attempts to take her revenge. During the battle, the truth of what happened is revealed and Kyo saves Mahiro from their common enemy. Yukimura convinces Kyo to enroll in the Shogun's tournament, where all the greatest fighters in japan are gathering. Kyo meets Migeira, a strange man from Europe who explains that Kyo's sword, a Muramasa blade, has special powers. Difference Between Anime and Manga *Kyo is an artificial construct, born of Kyoshiro's attempt to purge violence and cruelty from himself: Kyo is the dark half of Kyoshiro's soul in a Mibu-made homunculus. *While Kyo is resealed inside Kyoshiro after losing a swordfight to him, the circumstances behind it are different. Kyoshiro confronts Kyo at the Battle of Sekigahara in order to stop his bloody rampage, rather than to protect Sakuya. *Apart from these and flashbacks to his time with Muramasa, Akira and Hotaru, the anime provides fewer details of Kyo's past. *The character of Yuya is often relegated to a peripheral character, while the role of the kenyou is enhanced. Episodes :26 Theme Songs :Opening *"Blue Requiem" (Ep. 1 - 26) :Closing *"Love Deeper" (Ep. 1 - 26) Voice Cast :Japanese *'Katsuyuki Konishi' as Kyoshiro Mibu & Demon Eyes Kyo *'Yui Horie' as Yuya Shiina *'Megumi Ogata' as Yukimura Sanada & Kosuke Anayama *'Akira Ishida' as Sasuke Sarutobi *'Takashi Matsuyama' as Saizo Kiragakure *'Yumi Kakazu' as Izumo no Okuni *'Toshihiko Seki' as Benitora *'Sho Hayami' as Nobunaga Oda *'Soichiro Hoshi' as Akira *'Takehito Koyasu' as Hotaru *'Hikaru Midorikawa' as Migeira *'Susumu Chiba' as Nobuyuki Sanada *'Kana Ueda' as Antera & Saisei *'Nana Mizuki' as Mika *'Koji Ishii' as Mika's Father *'Yukana Nogami' as Sakuya *'Hitoshi Kamibeppu' as Yamino Genza *'Keiichi Sonobe' as Tadaaki Ono *'Kimiko Koyama' as Ruru *'Kouji Iida' as Kurosaso *'Katsuhiro Harasawa' as Bikara & Maki *'Kazuhiko Inoue' as Muramasa *'Akio Suyama' as Jimon *'Asami Imai' as Little Kotaro & Sayuka's Handmaid *'Hajime Iijima' as Genma Kitou *'Hiroki Takahashi' as Katsuie Sibata & Shuji Nishiori *'Madoka Akita' as Mayumi *'Makoto Yasumura' as Jaki *'Makoto Yusumura' as Mekira *'Hiroomi Sugino' as Shigekata Tohgou *Hiroshi Iida as Kuro Sasori *Takahiro Sakurai as Kubira (ep 10) *Takayuki Yamaguchi as Shindara *Takehito Koyasu as Hanzou Hattori, Hotaru *Tomokazu Seki as Shinrei *Yumiko Kobayashi as Sasuke Sarutobi (Young) *Kouki Miyata as Shirogarasu *Norihisa Mori as Basara *Rakushi Iida as Kurosasaori *Sakiko Tamagawa as Shatora *Sakura Nogawa as Saishi *Mikako Takahashi as Mahiro & Makoto *Miki Choi as Santera *Miki Machii as Santera *Mugihito as Grand Master *Shinpachi Tsuji as Tokugawa Ieyasu *Sho Hayami as Nobunaga Oda *Souichirou Tanaka as Haira :English *Dan Green as Kyoshiro Mibu & Demon Eyes Kyo *Veronica Taylor as Yuya *Christopher Kromer as Yukimura *Michell Newman as Sasuke *Marc Diraison as Saizo *Deborah S. Craig as Izumo *Wayne Grayson as Benitora *J. David Brimmer as Nobunaga *Michael Sinterniklaas as Akira *Sebastian Arcelus as Hotaru *Maddie Blaustein as Migeira *Sean Schemmel as Nobuyuki *Megan Hollingshead as Kosuke & Antera *Lisa Oritz as Mika *Greg Abbey as Mika's Father *Sonja Lingo as Sakuya *Erica Schroeder as Saiko *Greg Miller as Ieyasu, Mayumi *Jack Lingo as Makaora *Benjamin Thomas as Hanzo *Chris Townsend as Jaki *Lex Woutas as Jimon *John Campbell as Shinrei & Yumi *Kevin T. Collins as Shirogarusu *Ollie Wyman as Shuji *Rosie Reyes as Kurosasori *Ryan Brack as Shindara *Shelly Dean as Shatora *Matt Caplan as Maki *Michael Alstin Baley as Genma & Nobunaga *Michal Friedman as Seisei *Michal Meadows as Saisei *Mike Pollock as Muramasa *Stacey Williams as Mahiro *Tara Jayne as Santera *Zachary Alexander as Basara all information on the Samurai Deeper Kyo (Anime) came from https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Samurai_Deeper_Kyo